Venom Snake Saga
by Crash5020
Summary: Taking place after the events of The Phantom Pain, Venom Snake continues to play his role as Big Boss' Phantom while Big Boss constructs Outer Heaven, but the road to Outer Heaven won't be easy for the two Snakes.
1. Road to Outer Heaven

"Now do you remember? Who you are? What you were meant to do? I cheated death thanks to you… and thanks to you I left my mark. You have too. You've written your own history. You're your own man. I'm Big Boss and you are too. No, he's the 2 of us together. Where we are today, we built it. This story, this legend, it's ours. We can change the world and with it the future. I am you and you are me. Carry that with you wherever you go. Thank you my friend. From here on out… You're Big Boss."

That's what he said to me. I know my role. I have help realize the dream of all soldiers. Create a place where we will always be need. Our haven, our heaven. Outer Heaven.

May 1st, 1984,

Things have been quiet lately. Skull Face is dead and we have no lead on Cipher. Morale has also fallen due to recent events. A few weeks ago, Emmerich unleashed a new strain of vocal cord parasites and infected the staff of Diamond Dogs, forcing me to put the infected out of their misery. Though he is gone, the damage he has done is irreversible.

Also, Quiet's disappearance has also affected the men. They never liked having her here, always calling her a freak and a monster due to the abilities the parasites given her. They never say it, but I can tell they miss her. Every day, the staff that patrol the medical platform stop at her old prison cell and just say nothing. Perhaps the fact that she saved my life that changed their own opinion of her or maybe deep down, they thought of her as a fellow solider all along.

Ocelot has also left Diamond Dogs and returned to Cipher as an inside man, but even he hasn't heard anything new about their activities. Before Ocelot left, he told me he hypnotized himself into believing I was Big Boss and that he told Kaz that I was Big Boss' Phantom. Apparently, he didn't take it well, which would explain why Kaz has been distant lately. As I on cue, Kaz approached me.

"Boss, we have a new lead on Cipher," Kaz said.

I asked Kaz about his lead and he told me that the Intel Team has learned that a cargo, containing yellowcake, was on its way to one of Cipher's PF in South Africa. It was obvious that Cipher was planning to build a nuke and it was even more obvious that we couldn't allow that to happen. I prepared myself for the mission ahead and boarded the helicopter. The trip to South Africa gave me time to think. I was a little suspicious about this mission. Cipher has kept quiet up to now and suddenly they're building a nuke. Not only that, but the fact that they're we received the intel without looking into any other leads is strange. Cipher always makes sure it's trail is never followed by producing false leads and mis-information to throw people off its tracks.

Pequod dropped me off in a South African forest and I soon make my way to the target's destination. The cargo truck has been sighted at an outpost 100 km north from Galzburg. Upon arrival, I pull out my binoculars, and analyze the enemy soldiers. I noticed the patches they were wearing, it possessed a skull facing forward with tiny wings from the jaw. I don't know why but the patch reminded me of the patches of MSF. I also identified the cargo truck.

I pulled out my grenade launcher and launched a grenade toward the center of the outpost. Upon impact with the ground, the grenade explodes and releases a gas that instantly sedated every enemy combatant. I jumped on top of the cargo truck and attached the Fulton Recovery Device onto the truck. I grabbed onto the Fulton balloon ride it back Pequod. I attach the cargo to the helicopter and then returned to base. When I returned, Kaz congratulated me on a job well done and told me that they'll leave the yellowcake at the quarantine facility. Kaz, who's been cold and distant lately, seemed extremely happy about the mission results. I guess he's just happy that we're back on Cipher's trail. I make my way to my room where suddenly, I received a call on my radio. I answered it and to my surprise it was Big Boss.

"Ahab, do you read me?"

"I hear you, Boss," I responded.

"I need to ask you something, Ahab. Are you trying to stop Outer Heaven development?

I pause for a moment out of shock and tell him I would never do that.

"Then why did you send some of your men to assassinate one of my commanders?"

"I couldn't have sent given a mission today, I was out on my own mission today," I responded.

"If that's the case someone at Diamond Dogs wants to stop Outer Heaven. Do you know who it could be?"

I paused and remembered what Ocelot last told me about Kaz. Ocelot told me Kaz was going to use me and the Sons of Big Boss to kill Big Boss. But, I have no evidence it was Kaz.

"No, Boss, I don't."

I'm not sure who's trying to stop Outer Heaven, but one thing's for sure… I won't let them ruin the boss' dream.


	2. Rescue the Intel Agent

May 2nd, 1984,

I approached Code Talker today. I couldn't tell what he was doing. He was just sitting on the Command Platform, motionless. Suddenly, he looked up at me and asked me if I need anything. I asked Code Talker to keep an eye on Kaz. He asked why and I told him that Kaz may not have Diamond Dogs' best interests in mind. I couldn't tell him that Kaz may be trying to sabotage Big Boss. Code Talker agreed and then Kaz radioed me. He informed me that a member of the Intel Team was captured at OKB Zero 4 hours ago. I boarded a helicopter and headed straight to Afghanistan.

Afghanistan 18:43,

Pequod dropped me off and I made my way to OKB Zero. As I approached the first gate, I dived into a nearby bush and analyzed the enemy's strength. The Soviet's defenses were good, but not as good as when XOF occupied the facility. I made my way to a ladder on an unsupervised part of the first gate and climbed to the top. I turned to my right, and spotted a Soviet soldier patrolling the top of the first gate. I grabbed the guard and interrogated him for the location of the Intel Unit member. He gave me the location and thanked him by knocking him out.

I dropped down to ground level and crawled my way to the second gate. I had a few close calls concerning the searchlights, but I made it undetected. The second gate was tightly guarded, so I looked around for other options to get through. I looked to my left and spotted a crack in the wall. I climbed the crack to the top of the gate and jumped onto a nearby roof.

I spotted a soldier guarding the entrance to one of the supply rooms which is also the location of the Intel Unit member. I jumped off the roof and landed on top of the soldier, knocking him out. I entered the room and found the Intel Unit member tied up and gagged. As I approached him, he began to panic. I took the tape off his mouth and he yelled, "Boss, behind you!" I immediately turned around to find a Soviet soldier behind about to fire his assault rifle. As I reached for mine, he is suddenly shot in the face. Judging from the trajectory from the shot, it was obvious that he was shot with a sniper rifle. I ran outside a looked around, but saw no one in any good sniping point. Quiet instantly came to mind, but I immediately dismissed that thought. It's not possible for her to still be alive, but who else would've helped unannounced?

Soon the entire base went on alert and I ran back to the Intel Unit member. I cut his ropes and lifted him over my head. With the whole base on alert, it was definitely going to be harder to get out of here than it was to get in. I decided the best way to get out was to get to the helipad and call Pequod.

I snuck through the nearby buildings and observed the guards standing in front of the third gate. I threw a grenade towards the middle of the road and the explosion drew people towards location of the explosion. I then threw an active decoy near the soldiers to draw their attention to it. While the soldiers shoot at the decoy I sneak my way to the third gate and made my way to the stairway to the helipad. As I reached the entrance, a searchlight shines on me and the whole base enters combat alert.

I hid behind one of the entrance doors as the soldiers shoot towards my direction and sent a chopper request to pick me up at OKB Zero. I ran up the stairway as the Soviets shoot at me. Once at top, I see Pequod arrive at the helipad. I ran full speed to Pequod and lifted the Intel Unit member into the helicopter. As more Soviets charge towards us, I board the helicopter and Pequod takes off. The whole base tries to shoot us down, so I grabbed the Gatling gun and begin shooting all the anti-air emplacements. With all the anti-placements gone, we escape OKB Zero and head back to Motherbase. On the way back to Motherbase, I couldn't help but think about Quiet. I seen what happened to those who've been by the vocal cord parasites. I also know that it doesn't take long for them to kill their hosts. But still, is it possible that she's still alive?


	3. A Quiet Return

May 10th, 1984

I was making my rounds around Mother Base until I found Mosquito boarding a helicopter. Mosquito was a former comrade of mine when we were a part of MSF, but after the attack on Mother Base he cut off his ties from us. He eventually built up his own PF, copying MSF in every way. He and his PF attacked Diamond Dogs and captured the R&D platform and held some of the staff member hostage.

I snuck into the R&D platform and rescued the hostages and made my way to Mosquito. I knocked him out and extracted him. Kaz sent in Support Helicopters and we captured all the enemy soldiers. After interrogating him, we learned that he heard a rumor that Big Boss sold MSF out and allowed MSF to be destroyed so he could hid from the world. It didn't help that we weren't there that day to rescue Chico and Paz. We cleared everything up and Mosquito joined Diamond Dogs as a way to make up for what he did.

I saw Code Talker and approached him. I asked him if he learned anything new about Kaz but he told me there was nothing new. He did tell me that Kaz left to on a mission. It was strange… Kaz doesn't usually go on mission. He must have considered it important if he went, but why didn't he tell me.

Suddenly, I received a message from the Intel Team on the iDroid. I looked at the map and saw Soviet forces converging on one point. I decided to check it out an called Pequod. I boarded the chopper and headed to Afghanistan.

Afghanistan, 14:22

Upon arrival, I saw gunships and tanks on the move. I then saw a trail of kicked of sand moving away from the tanks. I pulled out my Int-Scope and zoomed in at the source and to my shock it was Quiet. I pulled out my missile launcher and shot down one of the gunships, gaining the attention of the Soviets. The tanks started firing at us, but thanks to Pequod's swift movements we were able to escape the assault.

One of the gunships flied next to us and a Soviet solider aimed a missile launcher at me, but was shot in the face. I looked down and saw Quiet aim at the gunship. She shot down the gunship, which crashed into a tank. One of the tank shot at Quiet which knocked her unconscious. I grabbed the Gatling gun and blasted the tank until it was no longer operational. I put on my Parasite mask as Pequod touched down and ran towards Quiet. I examined her body and was shocked to find that she didn't look like the others infected by the vocal cord parasites.

Suddenly, Pequod was hit with a missile and the helicopter blew up, killing Pequod. I looked into the distance and spotted a Soviet soldier holding a missile launcher. Soon more soldiers and armored vehicles arrived. I picked up Quiet and ran as the Soviets fired at us. I pulled a smoke grenade from my bag and tossed it behind us to cover our escape. As the Soviets fire at the smoke, I ran up a mountain and hid behind a rock. I laid Quiet down and observed the force strength of the Soviets.

"Snake…"

Surprised, I turned around and noticed Quiet beginning to regain conscious.

"Snake, what are you doing here?," she asked.

"I came here to find out what was caused the Soviet to send a mechanized unit towards your position," I said.

I opened up my iDroid and pulled up the map Afghanistan. All the bases were on Combat Alert and Tanks and gunships were swarming the area.

"It won't be easy getting out of here, Quiet. All of Afghanistan is on alert."

Quiet looked away from me and said, "I'm not going back, Snake."

I placed my hand on her shoulder but she swatted it away.

"Snake, I'm too dangerous to be around. The parasites in me will infect anyone who speaks English. You can't even be around me if it wasn't for that mask."

I placed my hands on Quiet's shoulder to keep her from saying anymore and told her, "Quiet, you should be dead right now, but you're not. I've seen what the vocal cord parasites can do to people but you don't look infected. We need to get you back to Mother Base and have Code Talker find out what's going on."

Quiet grabbed my right hand and placed it on her cheek. She looks at me and asks, "Is that the only reason why you want me back?"

We both remain silent until we hear a tank move towards our position.

"We need to move, **NOW** ," I said.

Quiet grips my hand and jumps over the peak and we land on the other side. I pulled out my iDroid and found a spot far away from the Soviet outposts. I informed Quiet of this and she asked how far away the marked position is.

"It's about 1,250 meters away," I said. "Since all the outposts and bases are on alert it wouldn't be a good idea to call another support chopper until we get there. Also, due to the mass combat alert, we won't be able to ride out of here on fultoned cargo."

A gunship passes by and shines it's light on our position. Quiet shoots the gunship down alerting the nearby soldiers. Quiet and I dash across the mountain while avoiding enemy fire. A group of soldiers block the path at the bottom of the mountain and start shooting at us. I pull out my cardboard box and slide down the hill with it. I speed down the mountain and knocked over all the soldiers like bowling pins. I like this trick but at times like this I wish Diamond Dogs had MSF's Tank Box. I look back at Quiet and can tell that she's shocked that it worked.

The two of us make our way to the objective point and call a support chopper. As the chopper arrives a Soviet soldier spots us. Quiet shoots the soldier, but the soldier was able to alert CP of our position. We board the chopper the chopper as a gunship arrives. I grabbed the Gatling gun and knocked the gunship out of the sky. I closed the chopper door and looked back at Quiet who to my surprise, is out cold. I picked her up, laid her on one the seats and covered a her with a blanket.


	4. Snowy Past

May 11th, 1984, Quarantine Platform

"How is she?," I asked Code Talker.

"I am not sure," Code Talker said. "She should be dead, but she isn't. I'll need more time to examine her?"

"Are the vocal cord parasites in her still infectious?," I asked.

"I do not know," Code Talker said, "but we shouldn't take any chances. In any case, it was a good thing you kept the parasite mask on while you were around her."

I walked out of the quarantine facility and Kaz angrily approaches me.

"Boss!," Kaz said, "How could you bring that woman back here!?"

"Are you saying that I should have left a fellow Diamond Dog behind?," I asked.

"But what about the parasites?," Kaz asked, "Do you want her to kill us all?!"

"We're keeping her in Quarantine and Code Talker is the only allowed in there," I said.

"What if she tries to get out?," Kaz asked.

"I doubt she'll do that," I answered. "Remember, she left us in the first place because she feared that'll her parasites would cause an outbreak like Emmerich's."

Kaz walks off and boards a helicopter to leave the platform. As I watched him leave a drop of snow fall on my face. I looked around and noticed that it began to snow. As I watch the snow fall, I begin to remember the last time I saw the snow 10 years ago.

XX/XX/1974, Mother Base of the Militaries San Frontiéres,

It was a snowy day at Mother Base, which was weird because it was Spring. All of the platforms were covered in snow, but no one seemed to mind. In fact, they seemed ecstatic. Since it was snowing, Kaz decided to give every staff member the day off. Big Boss seemed a little reluctant, but Kaz convinced him that everyone deserves to enjoy a snow day, especially on this rare occasion.

As Big Boss and Kaz converse, Big Boss is suddenly pelted in the face with a snowball. Big Boss grabbed his M60 assault rifle and aimed it towards his attacker, who turned out to be Paz. Paz smiled and gleefully said, "No guns allowed in a snowball fight, Snake."

With a confused look on his face, Big Boss put his M60 away and asked, "Snowball fight? What snowball fight?"

Big Boss then noticed that all of staff are pelting each other with snowballs. Big Boss turns towards Kaz and asked, "Kaz, what's going on?"

Kaz smiled and told Big Boss, "Well, Boss, Paz thought it would be a good idea for everyone to participate in a base wide snowball fight."

Paz chimes in and adds, "The last one standing wins a prize!"

To be honest, this was the first time I heard of it. It was obvious that Big Boss was kept out of the loop on purpose, but I guess word just didn't reach me. I noticed a snowball fly towards my direction and I immediately ducked. I scooped up a snowball and threw it off my attacker. I dashed to the next platform and found Cécile and Amanda throwing snowballs at each other. Cécile somehow backed Amanda to a corner, but as she prepares to strike, Chico comes out of nowhere and throws a snowball at Cécile's chest. It would seem that Chico and Amanda are working together.

The siblings spotted me and started throwing snowballs my way. I dived behind a control panel and scooped up some snow. Chico crept up to my position and tried to surprise attack me, but to his surprise, I was gone. He turned around and I shoved a snowball in his face. I turned around and Amanda throws a snowball at me. I dived away and it hit Chico in the face. I scooped the snow off of Chico's face and hit Amanda with it.

As the war rages on, I noticed Emmerich watching the fight. Paz soon threw a snowball at his face causing him to whine, "Hey, I'm not in this snowball fight!"

Those who were hit by a snowball had to gather on one platform so everyone knows they've been removed from the fight. The numbers quickly dwindle and soon it was quiet. I looked around and was surprised to find I was alone. Suddenly, a snowball hits the wall I'm next to and I turn towards the direction it came from. To my surprise, Big Boss was standing a few feet away tossing a snowball up and down.

"Just you and me, Medic," Big Boss said.

Big Boss throws a snowball at me but I ducked with barely enough time to escape. I made a snowball and threw it towards him, but to my absolute shock, he caught it. Big Boss dashed up to me uses his CQC to grab and hold me with a snowball in front of my face.

"Any last words," Big Boss asked.

To his surprise, I smiled and elbowed his stomach. I then grabbed his right arm, slammed him on the ground and disarmed the snowball in his hand. I then grabbed it and prepared to smash it in his face, but Big Boss then used his free arm to trip me. I fell face first onto the ground as Big Boss grabbed my right arm and jumped on my back.

With my free hand, I scooped up a snowball and threw it to Big Boss, but to my shock, he caught it at such a close range. Big Boss then smashed the snowball in my face, winning the snowball fight. Later that night everyone gathered in the mess hall where hot chocolate was being served. Kaz gathered everyone's attention, lifted his mug and said, "To the Boss, who survived an assault of over a hundred men!"

Everyone raised their mugs and cheered. Big Boss then raised his mug and said, "Let's raise our mugs to Medic, who almost bested me in CQC and a head to head snowball fight."

May 11th, 1984 18:21

It felt good to have everyone congratulate me, but it felt even better to have the Boss compliment me. But I just realized something, the Boss voice was a lot more gravely back then. I wonder what happened to his voice.


	5. The Phantom's Pain

"Snake. Snake!"

"Medic!"

"…"

"She's rigged. Damn it, we were set up!"

"We got to get it out. No time for anesthetic, we have to open her now."

"Hold her down. Hold her down!"

"…"

"Keep her gut in!"

"…"

"Boss."

"…"

"Breathing stable. No active bleeding. She's clean. I'm closing her up. Hold her steady, it's got to be a continuous stich."

"Control Tower, this is Morpho 1. All humming birds are on the wing. We'll sink hands, then head back to the cage. Boss, you have a call."

"What's up, Huey?"

"…"

"Make me proud."

"…"

"Tower, this Morpho 1, Do you copy? Can't get through. The link seems fine but… ughhh."

"…"

"Look! Commander Miller!"

"…"

"Move!"

"…"

"Over here!"

"…"

"Go! Go! Go!"

"…"

"Snake!"

"…"

"Inspection was nothing but a smoke screen. I heard explosions then… THEY PLAYED LIKE A DAMN FIDDLE! Give it back! This isn't right, that was ours! We built it, damn it!"

"…"

"You spying bitch!"

"…"

"C'mon, start talking bitch! C'mon, get up and start talking!"

"…"

"Paz."

"You little…"

"Bomb! There's a…"

"It's alright, we got it out!"

"…"

"There's another… in my…"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

May 12th, 1984

I wake up in a forest with two XOF soldiers in front of me.

"It looks like the surprise grenade worked," one of them said.

"Yeah, it blew his eyepatch right off his face." the other one said. "But it's strange, I heard his right eye was destroyed, but it's completely intact."

"Well, it's lost its use, so he probably decided to get an eyepatch for it anyway." The first one said. "You have to admit though, the eyepatch is pretty cool.

"That's true," the other one said. "Anyway, I better call this in."

I grabbed my AM MRS-4, screamed in fury and killed the two XOF soldiers. I put my AM MRS-4 away and took a moment to catch my breath. Those two probably weren't even there that day, but I took my anger out on them anyway. I stood up and looked for my eyepatch. I find it on a nearby tree branch and grabbed it. I stare at the eyepatch and think about what Big Boss told me.

"Now do you remember? Who you are? What you were meant to do? I cheated death thanks to you… and thanks to you I left my mark. You have too. You've written your own history. You're your own man. I'm Big Boss and you are too. No, he's the 2 of us together. Where we are today, we built it. This story, this legend, it's ours. We can change the world and with it the future. I am you and you are me. Carry that with you wherever you go. Thank you my friend. From here on out… You're Big Boss."

I'm Big Boss? No, I can't be. Big Boss is a hero, a legend. I haven't done anything worthy of the title. All I've done is fail. I may have avenged MSF and the fallen Diamond Dogs, but everything afterwards… . Big Boss, if you've been in my place, you probably would have saved the comrades I was forced to kill, you would have saved Quiet and she wouldn't have had to speak English, and you would've saved Paz and Chico too. I…

The wind blows the eyepatch out of my hand, but I don't care.

"Big Boss."

I turn around to find out who called me and to my surprise, it was Big Boss.

"Boss, what are you doing here?," I asked.

"I'm here because an XOF spy infiltrated my ranks. He was about to steal the container containing parts for Metal Gear," Big Boss said.

I looked into the distance at a materials container, my mission objective.

"Metal Gear?," I asked. "You're making another Metal Gear?"

Big Boss nods his head and I ask, "Can you make it without Dr. Emmerich?"

"Don't worry," Big Boss said, "I have someone capable of making it."

Big Boss looks at the two dead bodies and says, "I see you killed the XOF spy. But, that only raises the question, what are you doing here?"

"Kaz told me that material container was on its way to Cipher, so I came to extract it," I explained.

"How many times have extracted Cipher's packages?," Big Boss asked.

"Only once," I told him.

"I've had materials stolen from me for days now," Big Boss said. "And the culprits have always been Diamond Dog soldiers."

"I don't remember staff members being assigned to dispatch missions like that," I told Big Boss.

"I didn't expect you to know," Big Boss told me.

Big Boss pulls a photo out of his pocket and hands it to me. To my surprise, it showed Kaz in a helicopter taking away a material container.

"I took it myself," Big Boss told me. "I was shocked myself. I didn't want to believe it but Ocelot told me how Kaz feels about me right now."

"So Kaz is the one who trying to keep you from creating Outer Heaven," I said.

"It sounds like you knew for a while," Big Boss said.

"I had my suspicions," I told him. "But I didn't want to believe it."

I dropped the photograph and turned away from Big Boss.

"What's wrong?," Big Boss asked.

"Boss… I… I'm done," I told him. "I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Big Boss asked.

"I can't do it. I can't be Big Boss," I said.

Big Boss remains silent as I continue, "I'm not fit to be you're phantom. I couldn't protect my own men, I couldn't save Paz, and because of me, one of my comrades could die."

"You mean Quiet?," Big Boss asked.

Shocked, I turn back to Big Boss, as he continues.

"Ocelot told me all about Quiet," he said. "I also heard that you and her caused a ruckus in Afghanistan the other day."

"If you've been in my place…," I started.

"Maybe these tragedies wouldn't have happened?," Big Boss interrupted, "I'm not so sure about that."

Big Boss walks over to my eyepatch as he continues, "It's unfair to compare yourself to me when you consider me to be some perfect soldier."

Big Boss picks up my eyepatch and says, "I couldn't protect my men either, you of all people should know that. And maybe if I told Chico the truth about Paz in the first place, Skull Face wouldn't have got to him and they probably wouldn't have used Paz as a way to kill me. I've failed too, but I can't let that keep me from doing what needs to be done."

Big Boss hands me my eyepatch and continues, "Medic, it's my fault you've been given this burden. I may have been in a coma when this Venom Snake project was planned, but I'm the one who decided to use you this way. I stripped away your memory and made you play as someone other than yourself. I can't force you to be Big Boss. Like I told you before, you're your own man.

Big Boss begins to walk off and as he leaves he tells me, "And one more thing. If you still think of me as perfect soldier, then remember this, You saved this soldier's life."


	6. The Phantom's Resolve

Quarantine Platform, 23:26

"You called Code Talker?," I asked.

"I have the results of Quiet's tests," Code Talker.

"How is she?," I asked.

"The English mating parasites are no longer able to infect anyone else," Code Talker said. "The one that covers, the parasites that give her the abilities she has is the reason for that. They're also the reason why she does not appear symptomatic like the other infected."

"So the parasites are no longer a problem," I said.

"For us they are not," Code Talker said. "But they're still an issue for her."

"What do you mean?," I asked.

"The vocal cord parasites are still attacking her internally, but the one that covers heal the damage," Code Talker said. "The constant degeneration and regeneration shortens her life span."

"So, she's dying." I said. "Can't you use the Wolbachia?"

"I can't," Code Talker said. "The vocal cord parasites have already mated. There is nothing we can do to stop this."

"How long does she has?," I asked.

"I am not sure," Code Talker said. "I also informed her of her situation."

"Where is she?," I asked.

"She is on the roof."

I looked up at the roof of the Quarantine facility and spotted Quiet. I made my way to the roof and walked up to her.

"Code Talker told me about the parasites," I said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Quiet said. "I was prepared to die for awhile anyway."

"Quiet, why did you speak English back then?," I asked.

"Because…,"

Quiet went silent.

"You fell in love with Big Boss," I said. "And it was because of that love that you spoke English, even though you knew that it would kill you."

I looked at my prosthetic arm and said, "But you didn't save Big Boss. You saved a phantom."

Quiet looked at me confused as I told her the truth, "10 years ago I joined the real Big Boss on a mission to extract an kid revolutionary named Chico and Cipher's spy Paz. Big Boss extracted them both and we soon found out that Skull Face implanted a bomb in Paz. I opened her up and removed the bomb. As soon as we returned to Mother Base, it was already under attack by XOF. Big Boss jumped into the fight, but was only able to save Kaz. Soon Paz woke up and revealed to us that she had another bomb in her. She jumped out of the helicopter to save us but she was too late. The bomb in exploded, killing her. I shielded Big Boss from the blast and the helicopter spun out control, eventually crashing into one of XOF's. Big Boss, Kaz and I were soon rushed to the nearest hospital. The doctors were able to save Big Boss, but he ended up being in a coma for 9 years. I was then put into a coma and Was implanted with Big Boss' memories to believe I was Big Boss. 9 years later, I was given plastic surgery to look like Big Boss."

I look at Quiet and say, "The person you fell in love with, the legend you fell in love with, is not here."

Quiet walks up to me and places her hands on my face.

"Snake," Quiet said. "You're wrong. The person I fell in love with is right in front of me."

I stared at her, surprised, as she continued, "Snake, you're the one I spoke English for. You may not be Big Boss, but that doesn't mean you're not a legend. You're the one who defeated Skull Face and Sahelanthropus. You rescued many people and showed compassion to you're enemies.

"But I lost my past," I said. "If I'm not Big Boss, then who can I be?"

"You can be Big Boss," Quiet said. "Big Boss is just a title. You can be yourself and still be Big Boss."

I pull my eyepatch out of my pocket. I knew what Quiet said was true, but I was to afraid to take on the burden the name Big Boss carried. But still we live in a world where soldiers are used like tools. If I run away now then Outer Heaven may not happen. I placed the eyepatch over my right eye and I knew that from now on, I'm Big Boss.


	7. Last Stand

June 1, 1984

Things have been quiet lately. Big Boss has informed me that no one has tried to steal his materials. The staff also no longer treat Quiet like a freak or a monster. I haven't confronted Kaz yet, but only cause he hasn't done anything to disrupt Big Boss' dream lately. A member from the combat unit walks up to me says, "It's hard to see with all this fog, boss."

The fog begins to clear and reveals an XOF helicopter. I grabbed the combat unit member and dived out of the way as the helicopter fired at us. I grabbed my AM MRS-4 and shot the pilot in the face causing the chopper to spiral out of control. I run to the edge to the helipad and was shocked to find XOF attacking the base. I soon spot one of our choppers being chased by a XOF chopper. I jumped on an anti-air emplacement and shot the XOF chopper out of the air. The Diamond Dog chopper flies by and I jump into it, where I instruct the pilot to fly to the combat platform.

On the way I watch the my men fight XOF soldiers. I grabbed the Gatling gun and began mowing down soldiers. The chopper flies by the helipad and I jump out of the chopper. I mow down more XOF soldiers as I make my way to the armory. I entered the room and grabbed a CGM 25. As I turned around, I saw a XOF soldier about to shoot me, but DD tackles him down and slits his neck.

I pet DD on the head and run out the armory. I look around and spot Quiet shooting down helicopters from another platform. I radioed Quiet and asked her to cover me to the R&D platform and she gave me a thumbs up. I dashed to one of the command platforms and jumped into a jeep. As I drove towards the platform, a XOF chopper flies by and starts firing at me. Quiet shoots the cockpit, killing the pilot.

A group of XOF soldiers gather in front of the platform and fire at me. I placed C4 in the jeep and jumped out of it. As the jeep gets near them, I detonated the C4 and the explosion kills the XOF soldiers. I jumped over a nearby railing and land in front of Emmerich's old lab. I entered the lab and activated D-Walker. I moved out the ran up the steps and activated the Gatling gun. I mowed down all the XOF soldiers on the main platform as I made my way to the top of the platform.

As I jumped off of D-Walker, Kaz radioed me and said, "Snake! XOF has captured the Intel Platforms!"

"Are there any hostages over there?," I asked.

"No," Kaz said, "Everyone over there are dead."

I pull out my iDroid and ordered an artillery strike on the Intel Platforms. Support Choppers arrive to the platforms and bombed the hell out of it. The platforms sink into the ocean bringing back memories of MSF's destruction. Soon a XOF chopper flies in front of me and shoots a missile at me. I dodged the missile but it destroyed D-Walker. I grabbed my CGM 25 and shot the chopper out of the sky.

Soon, I was surrounded by four choppers about to fire. Quiet then appears in front of me, hugs me, and jumps us out of the line of fire. We landed at the bottom of the R&D platforms and heads back up to the top. Quiet jumps into one of the choppers and kicks one of the soldiers out of it. Quiet then slits the pilot's neck, causing the chopper to spin out of control. Quiet grabs a Grom-11 and jumps out the helicopter, which crashes into another one. From the air Quiet shoots downs another helicopter with the Grom-11.

Quiet lands on the helipad and the remaining chopper fires at her. Quiet jumps over the chopper and as she vaults over it, she grabs her sniper rifle and shoots the pilot in the cockpit.

Kaz then radioed me and said, "Snake, all of XOF are heading towards the Quarantine Platform! They're going to set the Skulls free!"

I pulled out my iDroid and sent a chopper request to a nearby helipad. A support chopper arrives as Quiet lands next to me. We board the chopper and head to the Quarantine Platform. The platform is surrounded by several XOF choppers and heavily armed soldiers surrounding the perimeter.

Several Diamond Dog support choppers arrived and fired at the soldiers trying to open the Skulls cages. The XOF fire at our choppers and I spot a one of them about to fire a CGM 25. Quiet noticed this too and shot the soldier. I jumped on the Gatling gun and shot down several choppers. I jumped out of the chopper and mowed down all the soldiers outside the platform. Kaz radioed me and said, "Snake! Get out of there! We're going to light up that platform!"

XOF soldiers run out of the Quarantine Facility as I run towards the support chopper. Quiet stretches her hand out and once I grab it, she pulls me in the helicopter. As we fly away, a missile barrage strikes the platform, killing the last of the XOF soldiers and sinking the platform into the ocean. The chopper flies to the Command Platform and we jump off.

"Nice work, Quiet," I said.

Quiet quickly shoves me to the side and is shot in the chest. Horrified, I turn around and find an XOF soldier holding a handgun. I grabbed my AM MRS-4 and killed him. I rushed to Quiet's side and checked her wounds.

"S-Snake," Quiet weakly muttered.

"Quiet, we have to get you to the Medical Platform," I said.

Quiet places her right hand on my face.

"Snake…," Quiet said. "I…"

Quiet hand slips of my face and hits the ground. I place my ear against her chest, but I could hear nothing.


	8. Big Boss

June 2nd, 1894

Earlier today we held a funeral for all the fallen Diamond Dogs. Every time someone picks up a gun, there's always a chance that they'll die for nothing. Kaz assumed that the attack was XOF attempt to avenge Skull Face. After the funeral, I informed all the Diamond Dogs that we'll be leaving Mother Base. In no time at all, Choppers fly to Africa leaving Kaz and I behind. Kaz walked up to me and asked, "Boss, what are we going to do now?"

"Kaz," I said, "There is no we."

"What do you mean?," Kaz asked.

"I'm going to join Big Boss," I said.

Kaz looks at me surprised as I continued, "I know you know I'm not the Big Boss you knew."

"You knew the whole time?," Kaz asked.

"Ocelot told me," I said. "And know how you feel about Big Boss. That's why you can't come."

A helicopter lands on the helipad next to us and I said, "He'll take you wherever you want to go."

Kaz looks at the helicopter and then looks back at me.

"Medic," Kaz said, "How can you still be so loyal to him? He stole you're identity and forced you to be his Phantom. How can you still keep up the act?"

"It's because I still believe in the boss's dream," I said. "You know that in this world, the every nation's government treats their soldiers as expendable tools. The boss is building a nation where soldiers will always be needed. It was what MSF and Diamond Dogs fought for."

Without saying a word, Kaz boarded the chopper and it flew off. I grabbed Quiet's sniper rifle think to myself, "I can't give up. Not now. Quiet, I won't let your sacrifice be for nothing."

A helicopter arrives and the pilot tells me, "Boss, everybody has evacuated."

"Good," I said.

I boarded the chopper and we fly off. I take Quiet's sniper rifle and shoot the one of the C4 charges on the foundation of the Command Platform. The resulting explosion began a chain of explosion destroying the foundation of all the platforms. As I watch Mother Base sink into the ocean, I remember all that I've been through as a Diamond Dog. The pilot asks me where we were going and I simply say, "Outer Heaven."

XX/XX/1995

"Big Boss," someone called out.

I turn around and saw Ocelot walking towards me.

"It seems you underestimated him," Ocelot said.

"I didn't expect him to actually be able to complete the mission," I said.

"Solid Snake surprised everyone," Ocelot said.

I place a cigar in my mouth and light it up.

"Did you find him?," I asked.

Ocelot shakes his head and hands me Venom's prosthetic arm. I took the arm and told Ocelot, "He was MSF's best soldier."

"Boss?," Ocelot asked.

"He performed his mission admirably," I said. "He deserved the title of Big Boss."

"Boss," said Ocelot, "What are you going to do now? Outer Heaven is gone."

"No," I said, "As long as I'm still alive, Outer Heaven will rise again. It's time to rebuild."

"Where will you go?," Ocelot asked.

"Zanzibar land," I answered.

Ruins of Outer Heaven…

Where am I? What's going on? Oh yeah…, Solid Snake. He shot 8 missiles at me. My prosthetic arm is gone. I guess rocket punch isn't going to come back this time.

I didn't expect Solid Snake to be this good. He's defiantly one of the sons of Big Boss. I pulled my phantom cigar out of my pocket and placed in my mouth. I then pulled out my iDroid and light up my cigar.

Solid Snake, he's different from Eli. Fighting him reminded me of fighting Big Boss. I wonder how he'd fair against Big Boss and Eli. I can't help but think about my life. Being a part of MSF, becoming Venom Snake, leading Diamond Dogs, meeting Quiet, and helping Big Boss create Outer Heaven. But now it's gone and thanks to me, the world knows Big Boss created Outer Heaven. He won't be able to return to America and the whole world will pursue him more relentlessly then before.

Everyone, I fought with and those who sacrificed their lives for me, it was all for nothing. Quiet…

A tear rolls down my cheek.

"Sorry Boss. It looks like in the end… I… I failed you. I guess… I couldn't be Big Boss after all."

 _ **Venom Snake Saga: The End**_


	9. Timeline

1974

Peace Walker Incident.

1975

Mother Base is destroyed.

Medic's transformation into Big Boss' phantom begins.

1984

Big Boss awakens.

Venom Snake awakens.

Quiet undergoes parasite therapy.

Skull Face dies.

Quiet activates her Vocal Cord Parasites and leaves Diamond Dogs.

Venom Snake remembers who he was and continues his role as Big Boss' phantom.

Venom Snake finds Quiet and she rejoins Diamond Dogs.

XOF attacks Mother Base to avenge Skull Face.

Quiet dies.

Venom Snake and Kaz part ways.

Diamond Dogs merge with Outer Heaven.

1995

While commanding special forces unit FOXHOUND from a position in the U.S. military, Big Boss establishes the fortified military nation "Outer Heaven" in South Africa.

The Outer Heaven Uprising occurs, but is quashed by Solid Snake.

Venom Snake dies.


	10. Epilogue

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. I'm here to pay my respects."

"It all started here didn't it? The whole Peace Walker incident was what allowed MSF to grow into what it was. But we lost it all and then you abandoned me."

"I left because I had to create Outer Heaven. It was something I had to do on my own."

"…"

"It was Zero, you know. He's the one who turned Medic into your phantom."

"Zero? Why would he…"

"I don't know why. I could never understand his motivation to help you after what happened 20 years ago."

"…"

"Kaz, I need you to do me a favor."

"What makes you think I'd do anything for you?"

"It's not for my sake."

"What is it?"

"History won't know what Medic did. That's why I want you to remember him. Not as a phantom, but as a man."

"Remember him?"

"His story deserves to live on in the heart of his allies."

"All right, I'll do it, for him."


End file.
